Black
by momodaydreamer
Summary: When you hit rock bottom, there's no way to go but up. Maya is slowly climbing the ladder. She had moved to a new school, involved herself with activities, and became a role model student all while remaining close to her friends. Maya/Lucas
1. Chapter 1 Alone

A/N: Events happen after freshman year high school. The episode Girl Meets Forgiveness never happened in this fanfic. Saving that one for later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Girl Meets World Characters

Maya looked at the painting in front of her. It was just a canvas covered with black paint from corner to corner.

It had been six months since she had transferred to her new High School. Da Vinci Academy. A school dedicated to Science and Arts. A school she thought that Farkle Minkus would belong more than she did.

Then again, these days, she no longer knew where she belonged.

It took a while for her friends to get use to the fact that she would no longer be with them for the rest of their high school lives. Riley took it the hardest but eventually became okay with it. Every time she was asked why from everyone, her answer was the same, "I think this school has a really great arts program and I can see myself thriving there." Everyone bought the answer.

The true answer was she felt suffocated. She was surrounded with people she loves but she felt alone.

It all went downfall ever since her secret of having a crush on Lucas was exposed. Something she knew felt real. The most real thing she had felt in her life. And yet, everyone thought she was confused. That she was mixing her identity with Riley's.

She never told Riley or Farkle that she overheard their conversation before New Years where Farkle had said she didn't know what she wanted. That was the turning point. From there, she noticed that everyone thought the same. All except Lucas who didn't know what to do with the Love Triangle.

Everyone was in Riley's side. Convincing Lucas that it was Riley from the start. Even she told him herself that no matter what, it had always been Riley.

She stepped aside and pretended that everyone was right. That she was just confused. She had contained her feelings. Everything was back to normal. At least to everyone else, it was back to normal.

At this point and since then, breathing felt more like an exercise than a subconscious action to stay alive.

Riley and Lucas were on and off since Freshman year. Riley had joined the cheer team even though she was still bad at it. To give her some credit, she was improving. Lucas, Zay, and even Farkle were involved with football. Lucas being the star player and MVP in the freshman category. Farkle being more of a strategist than a player. Zay being goofy Zay.

When she had watched them from the bleachers during practice, the picture in front of her…. All her friends were in the field… Lucas, Zay, and Farkle playing. Riley with the rest of cheer squad cheering for them.

But where was she in all of this?… Where did she fit in?

That day, she knew she had to leave. For her sake.

Her mom and Shawn were surprisingly understanding. All her transfer paperwork had been processed within a week after freshman year. She had to take an entrance exam that she had barely passed.

Luckily none of her friends knew what school she was going to in case they decided that they wanted to follow. Especially Riley.

6 months later since she left her old high school, she really was thriving. She was in Advance Placement in English, Math, Science, and History. Her electives were choir and art. Straight A's and one of the top 3 in her graduating class.

To pass time before she met up with the others at Topanga's since they were in football and cheer practice, she had joined the Volleyball team and had become MVP in the season. Very unexpected as she's the shortest in her team.

Here she was flourishing… and yet she still wasn't happy. She still felt the same as the day she watched all her friends from the bleachers.

Alone.


	2. Chapter 2 Memory Lane

"Maya, you're late!" Riley said accusingly.

"Calm down Riley, she was a few seconds late," Zay said.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Every second without Maya is time wasted! Don't tell me to calm down Zay!" Riley lashed.

"Oookay, I'm gonna help Lucas and Farkle with the drinks," Zay said getting up and quickly heading to the counter.

"Aww Honey, I love you," Maya said giving her best friend a hug.

"I love you too peaches!" Riley said hugging her back.

"But do you love me enough to come back to Abigail Adams High School," Riley said slyly.

"Nice try Pumpkin," Maya said as she took her regular seat.

"Look who's here," Lucas said with a smile.

"Why hello to you too Huckleberry, how's hicktown treating ya," she said with a wide sarcastic smile.

"Glad ya ask Maya, it's treating me quite well," he said challengingly with his very own sarcastic smile as he took a seat next to her.

"So Maya, do you have any plans for the break? During lunch, we were talking about maybe taking a short road trip," Farkle said.

"Of course Maya is going to come," Riley said.

"I can't," Maya said right after.

"Uh-oh, here we go," Zay said knowing what was coming.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Maya, what do you mean? We never spend sprink break apart," Riley said shocked and hurt.

"We don't have to Riley. I was going to ask if you guys would like to come with me to the land of cowboys to check out the Renaissance Art Exhibit that only happens every 10 years," Maya said.

"Wait, when you say land of Cowboys, do you mean Texas?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, Texas… Austin, Texas to be exact," Maya said.

"Hee-haw! I vote to go with Maya," Zay said right away.

"I second that," Lucas said smiling brightly.

"It's decided then, Texas!" Riley said.

"When do we leave?" Farkle asked just as excited. Probably for the good ol' Texan cuisine. Barbeque.

"Spring Vacation Starts tomorrow, so three days after… Monday?" Maya said as she looked at the dates on her phone.

"Plane tickets bought for all of us!" Farkle said.

"Farkle, you didn't have to do that," Riley said.

"I know Riley, but I wanted to," Farkle said.

"Thanks Farkle," Maya said knowing better than to argue with him.

"No problem Maya," Farkle said with a Farkle smile.

"So Lucas, since we're going to Texas, any thoughts of riding Tombstone again?" Riley asked enthusiastically.

Maya's expression went blank and bit her lip in disapproval.

"Nah Riley, I think I'm going to sit this one out," Lucas said noticing Maya's discomfort.

"Oh well. I'm so excited! Yay!" Riley said.

* * *

-3 Days Later During Flight-

Maya ended up sitting next to Farkle in a two row seat while Zay, Riley, and Lucas sat two rows behind them.

"Maya, do you resent me?" Farkle asked out of nowhere.

"What kind of stupid question is that Farkle? Why would I ever hate you?" Maya asked offended.

"I can't shake the feeling that we were part of your decision to leave. Like it was something we've done to push you away. I don't like not knowing what it is! I am Farkle. I need to know everything!"

"Put that stupid thought, about me resenting you, away. No matter what, I can never hate you or the others," she reassured.

In truth, Farkle was kinda right. She did feel betrayed by Riley and him. But she never once felt hatred for both of them.

Riley didn't give her time to process how she truly felt about Lucas and didn't allow her time to let him know herself.

Farkle didn't bother pulling her to the side and telling her that Riley still liked Lucas. Instead, he announced it to everyone putting her in a painful position again. Blindly….

"Maya, I know the move wasn't because of an identity crisis. I promise that I won't push you tell me, but when you're ready to talk to us, we're here," he said.

"Thank you Farkle… You're part right. I wouldn't say I was in an identity crisis but I did want to progress who I am and what I could be. The only solution was leaving. I wanted to find the missing puzzle piece," she said.

"Did you find it yet?"

"If I had, I would have been back with you guys by now," she said with sadness in her tone.

They both had a silent moment not knowing what else to say.

Maya took a deep breath and rested her head on Farkle's shoulder and he linked his arms around hers.

"I'm sorry Maya," he apologized knowing the role he played on her leaving.

Maya said nothing and nodded her head not wanting to confirm his suspicion.

* * *

The first day was spent on Rodeo's and eating bbq.

Later that night, Riley had suggested doing a bonfire.

And there they were.

Maya had sat as far away from Lucas as possible and avoided all eye contact.

"This so nice. We can never do this in New York," Riley said.

'Not a bad thing,' Maya thought.

"Yeah, I miss looking at the stars like this," Farkle said while staring at the stars.

"I agree. I wouldn't mind living in Texas just to see this every night," Maya said looking up as well.

When Maya had dropped her gaze, Lucas and her eyes met.

She quickly diverted her sight towards the bonfire before anyone noticed.

"Lets play a game!" Riley said excitedly.

"Oh no," Maya said knowing exactly where this was going.

"Let me guess, truth or dare," Zay said.

"That's right! I go first! Maya! Truth or dare?" Riley asked.

"I knew it. Dare," Maya said.

"I dare you to hug Zay!" Riley said with her goofy smile.

"C'mer blonde beauty," Zay said with his arms wide open. She was glad it was dark so no one saw her turn red by the mention of Lucas's exposed secret nickname for her.

"okay…" Maya said as she hugged Zay.

"My turn. Zay, truth or dare," Maya asked.

"Truth," he responded.

"Who's the girl I saw you with late night at the burger joint near my apartment," Maya asked.

"It was Marissa," Zay admitted.

Everyone gasped. They saw it coming.

"Zay, you sly dog," Riley said.

"Ha Ha Ha(sarcastic). Lucas, truth of dare," Zay asked.

"Truth," he answered.

"What was the most embarrassing thing you have ever done," Zay asked.

"Ya all know this. Judy the Sheep," He said laughing.

"Farkle."

"Truth."

"Would you say you love Isadora?"

"Nope, we broke up."

"What?!" Everyone but Maya asked surprised.

She already knew. Isadora goes to the same school and they would talk once in a while if they had time.

"Riley, truth or dare?"

"What, you can't just leave us hanging!" Riley said.

"Nope, that's not how the game goes. Truth or dare,"

"Fine, dare."

"I dare you to close your eyes and send a blind text to a random person,"

"Fine," she said as she pulled her phone out.

 _Beep_

Maya looked at her phone and read the text.

"I love you, love Riley,"

"Jokes on you, I practice sending that without looking to remind Maya that I am always thinking about her during class," Riley admitted proudly.

"Awwwww" Riley and Maya both said in union and hugged.

"You two are so weird. Does anyone else think this is normal?" Zay said in disbelief of the sight before him.

"My turn! Farkle!"

"Dare"

"No, you pick truth. Why did you break up with Isadora?!"

"Look at the time, good night everyone!" Farkle said getting up and running for the house.

"Farkle!" Riley screamed running after him.

Knowing exactly where this was going, Maya thought quick. She did not want to be alone with Lucas at all cost.

"Well, I am going to act as damage control, you guys got the fire? Great!" she said quickly and followed after the other two.

"I think she's ignoring you," Zay said bluntly.

"Do you have no filter?" Lucas asked smirking while he threw water over the fire.

"None. None at all."

* * *

-Inside the House-

Maya had about enough from Riley interrogating Farkle and decided to join Pappy Joe at the Patio.

"Don't you get lonely out here all by yourself," Maya asked as she took a seat next to Pappy Joe.

"Ah Maya, after years living alone, a man appreciates what nature has to offer," Pappy Joe said.

"But it would be better appreciated with someone else. After my wife died, this place was the main comfort I had. Because I knew how much she loved this place too," he continued.

"Do you have a picture of her?" she asked.

"Always," he said pulling out his wallet and handing her an old photo.

"Oh my. She's beautiful," she said.

"She really was and I wonder why out everyone, why she chose me," he said with a look of wonder.

"What was she like?"

"Oh she was a beautiful soul. So gentle. She couldn't even hurt a fly if she tried. Yet, she had a fire inside her that burned till the day she died," he said.

"Tell me about yours and her story,"

"Well young'n I hope you're comfortable, it might take all night," he joked.

"Very," she replied.

"When I first met her, she didn't seem too interested in me. Over the years of trying to catch her attention, she final gave me a chance. A chance that I hope she never grew to regret," he said.

"You really loved her,"

"With all my heart."

"What was the most precious memory that you had of her?"

Pappy Joe had a smile on his face remembering the day as if it was yesterday.

"It was a clear sunny day. We were by the lake not too far from here. I had gone in the truck to grab something to drink for both of us. When I turned around towards her, the scene before me was breath taking. She looked like an angel under that sunlight. She was sitting on the ground with her gorgeous white dress and looking at me with her beautiful smile. The wind had slightly blew her auburn curls to my left with the leaves blowing along with it in the background. She was just beautiful. I would give anything to have a camera that day," he said smiling.

"That's a very vivid memory."

"When you see something as beautiful as that, you will never forget it… Thank you for listening Maya," he said sincerely.

"That was a beautiful memory Pappy Joe, thank you for sharing," she said as she walked back inside.

"Good Night."

"Good Night Maya."


	3. Chapter 3 Sfumato

A/N: I know the story seems quick pace and I apologize. I one of those people who likes to fast forward the beginning of the movie. This is exactly the direction I am going for unintentionally. If I can, I would skip it all but unfortunately, it is necessary to build the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Maya was the first to wake up. After the long night they had, she wasn't expecting her friends to be awake as early as her.

When the clock struck 0930, she was already out of the door. She had left a note for the others saying that she would be back before noon because she wanted to take a walk.

She had researched all night to find the lake that Pappy Joe had mentioned. It wouldn't have taken all night if wifi wasn't so bad in the middle of nowhere.

As soon as she got to her destination, the image of Pappy Joe's memory came to mind. She had imagined the scene before her as if she was in Pappy Joe's shoes. She could clearly see the smile on his wife's face.

Shaking off the image but making sure to remember and not wanting to miss a single detail, she had taken as much pictures as she can.

When she was finally satisfied, she sat on the bench taking in the beauty of it.

"So this is where you ran off to," the person behind her said.

Not bothering to turn around knowing exactly who it was, she patted on the empty space next to her as an invitation.

"Is m'lady asking a lowly Huckleberry to be in her presence?" Lucas asked sarcastically grinning.

"Or you can leave Ranger Rick, you make the call?" she said.

"I guess I will be staying," he replied not wanting to push his luck with more teasing.

"What brings you here anyways?" he asked as she sat down next to her.

"Your Pappy Joe said it was beautiful here. I guess I had a sudden urge to see for myself."

"And what do you think?"

"It truly is beautiful…"

"There's more places in Texas just as stunning as this place. How about I show you around sometime?" he offered.

"That would be really nice Lucas…. If we ever come back here again, I'm sure the others would love it too," she said quickly as she caught herself thinking that the offer was exclusively for her.

Lucas being oblivious didn't think much about it.

"Shall we head back now? The others are probably getting ready to go to that art exhibit you were looking forward on going to," he said.

Maya nodded in agreement not really wanting to go just yet. Even if was a moment longer, she wanted to stay with him like this.

* * *

The walk back wasn't so bad for Maya. They had caught up with their school life mainly talking about football and teasing Lucas on how a big shot he is since he is all over the news as a rising athlete.

"Where were you two?" Farkle asked.

"Nature walk," Lucas said while giving Maya a quick glance and a smile to which she returned.

"If everyone is ready, we should head out now," he said.

"I'm ready!" Riley said out of nowhere.

-Art Exhibit-

"This is amazing," Riley said in awe.

"I've always seen these online, but I never knew how gigantic some of these painting were," Farkle said.

"Is this what you learn about in Art Class," Lucas asked.

"Occasionally, but the class mainly focuses on techniques used in different eras. Renaissance is only one of many and during that era, the techniques that were used were Balance and Proportion, Foreshortening, Chiaroscuro, and Sfumato," Maya explained.

"Sfumato? What is that?! Sounds like a smurf character," Zay said.

Maya walked over to where the Mona Lisa was displayed.

"If you look at this one and compare it to other painting over there, the first thing you notice is how softer it is compared to the other. That's because Leonardo da Vinci was known for the Sfumato technique. He described it as "without lines or borders, in the manner of smoke or beyond the focus plane,". Instead of using lines and boarders, he opted to blend the colors in every transition. It gives that smooth illusion," she explained.

"Wow, I never noticed it until you mentioned it," Farkle said looking at the Mona Lisa then to the other.

"Not a lot us do. We only know it's different," Maya said.

* * *

After Maya's lecture, her friends were more enthusiastic than she was.

After an hour, she had given up on trying to keep up with them and opted to wait for her friends on the bench.

"Is Alice lost in wonderland again?" a familiar voice said from behind.

"Hello Ryan, I had a feeling I would see you here," Maya greeted.

"Wouldn't want to wait another 10 years to see this," he said.

"We both know you have no interest in Art, where's Gerald?"

"Ouch. You had to go straight for the truth didn't you. He ran off somewhere, I don't even know anymore," he replied.

"You here by yourself?"

"Nope, I'm here with my best friends. Please don't tell them what school we go to. Especially the brunette," Maya answered.

As if on cue, Maya saw Lucas and Farkle walking towards her.

"Hey we were looking all over for you," Lucas said when he reached her.

"Sorry, you guys dispersed all at once. I couldn't keep up," Maya said.

Lucas looked at Ryan finally noticing his presence. Farkle on the other hand noticed him in the very beginning.

"Lucas, Farkle, this is Ryan. We go to the same school," she introduced.

"Hi," Ryan said offering a hand to Farkle first.

"You're the quarterback for Abigail Adams High School aren't you?" Ryan asked when he got to Lucas.

"Yeah I am. Do you play?" Lucas asked.

"I do. We'll probably meet again during the playoffs," Ryan said.

"What school," Farkle asked.

"Haha I'm guessing you're the smart one in the group. Maya told me to keep my mouth shut. I better get going before I let anything else slip," Ryan said. "It was nice to meet you guys," and turned to walk away.

"Who was that?!" Riley asked coming up from behind.

"Yeah. He was quite the eye candy. Me saying that as a heterosexual man speaks volume. Not that there is anything wrong being attracted to the same sex…. Okay I'll stop talking now," Zay said and mumbled towards the end.

Zay wasn't far from the truth. Ryan was the most popular guy in school. He had an athletic physique, strong facial feathers, green eyes, dark hair, and tall. He literally looked like he belonged in the magazine (A/N: I based his looks off the model Stephen James aka the guy version of Ruby Rose). His personality almost matches hers. He was a bad boy and rough around the edges.

The only person who would ever compete with him in terms of looks was Lucas.

Who was Maya kidding, she was bias. Lucas was her No. 1. Just like da Vinci's paintings, Lucas was easy on the eyes. A masterpiece. He was also a gentleman and never tried to be anything else, but when provoked, he'll turn to a Hulk.

"So you two good friends," Lucas asked as he crossed his arms.

Maya could have sworn she heard jealousy in his tone but quickly disregarded it as a concern friend.

"Kinda, we don't talk as often, but yeah, he's okay," Maya shrugged.

Lucas seemed satisfied with the answer since he didn't press with more questions. Then again, he was never the type to press anything.

"Can we please eat now? I am a growing man here!" Zay said walking towards the exit.


	4. Chapter 4 Why

You would think that being good, not getting in trouble as often as before, doing your homework, and volunteering in an orphanage (even if volunteering is a graduation requirement) that you may get some karma points and things will go your way.

The situation at the moment for Maya should have not happened. Maybe she had negative points and barely hitting the positive she pondered as she pretended to be asleep.

Riley had made Lucas switch with Farkle during the flight so that she can interrogate him some more and Zay had stayed behind in Texas for an additional week.

So here she was, in close proximity next to the man of her dreams that she can never have.

All she had to do was pretend to fall asleep. Sound easy right? Nope, Not at all. It takes a lot of eye strength to keep it close when fully awake.

"You finally awake sleeping beauty?" Lucas said when he felt her shift next to him.

"What's with the Disney names ..." Maya mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. How much longer until we land?"

"About an hour. You plan to stay awake for the rest of the flight?"

"Why? You lonely?"

"I am," he admitted.

Maya straightened up her posture to a more comfortable position. If she was going to stay awake, she might as well be comfortable.

"So when's the next game cowboy?"

"You coming?"

"Have I ever missed one?"

Lucas smiled at her reply, she's right, she never missed one game.

"The first Friday when we get back to school," he answered.

"I'll be there, "Maya said.

"Even though you 're in a different school, I 'm very happy that you can come out and still support us," Lucas said sincerely.

'why does he have to be so corny honest?' Maya thought to herself.

"I wish I can do the same for you, "he added.

"No need," she said quickly.

"I think it is. I feel like I' m missing out on a lot of things in your life. I miss our heart to heart talks in between classes. Our late night phone calls to each other when we both know we're not busy school work and football practice. Now, I don't even know when it's a good time call and I guess I really miss you," Lucas confessed.

There goes one other reason why she left. She was getting too close and falling harder for him. She had thought some distance would help but like the saying goes, 'Absence Make the Heart Grow Fonder', at least for her it did.

"You' re not missing much," Maya said

"You sure? I was honestly thinking the opposite when we were at the exhibit. The knowledge you gained and the people you know; it was kind of an eye opener just how much you've changed. I just always thought that we would learn and grow to the person we were meant to become together," he said.

Maya felt her heart skip a beat. It was as if he was saying he wanted her by his side all along.

She shook off the thought and convinced herself that he would have said the same for anyone within their group if they had left.

"I felt the same thing too when I was still at Abigail Adams High School," she confessed.

"What do you mean? "Lucas asked stunned.

"I don't know ...everyone was changing but me," she shrugged. "I guess one of the reasons why I left was because I felt like all of you were drifting away."

"What are you talking about," he asked not comprehending her train of thought.

"... During freshman year, every day after school, I would watch all of you in practice. You, Farkle and Zay are on the field, while Riley cheers from the sidelines. Once in a while you guys would talk about football and cheer and upcoming away game trips and camp. I had nothing in common with that. It was like you guys were moving on without me and I didn't have a sense of belonging anymore," she confessed.

"Maya, that was not our intention to make you feel left out, why didn't you just tell us? "

"I know it was not. All of you knew what you wanted and involved yourself in it. Then there's me. I did not know what I wanted so I thought, instead of feeling sorry for myself, I should seek it out and I did."

"And you think changing schools was the right thing?"

"In a way yes."

"Why didn't you come to us first and talked about it," he asked clearly frustrated that she didn't go to them.

"Because I felt stuck. Because I knew if I had talked to you or any of them, you guys would only convince me to stay thinking I was going through another identity crisis, which I am not. What I really needed was a sense of direction because I think I know who I am but I didn't know what I wanted," she said.

Lucas didn't say anything more. He was looking forward and his expression and clenched fist said it all. He was angry. At her. He probably thought that she was selfish to make a decision like that.

This is why she didn't want to tell him or any of them. They wouldn't have understood why or where she was coming from.

The rest of the flight consisted of her not trying to cry and Lucas not talking to her for the rest of the time.


	5. Chapter 5 Childish

Maya hadn't spoken to Lucas for almost a week. She didn't know if it was on purpose or that football was taking up most of his time. Then again, Farkle and Riley always found the time to call her. Even Zay would send a stupid random text!

If this was anyone else, she wouldn't have been bothered.

But this was Lucas. Someone dear to her.

To go or not to go to confront him and get over this quarrel dealt with? That was the question.

The more she dwelled on it, the more she became unfocused on the project in front of her.

She had to fix this. Whatever this was.

Grabbing a jacket and half way out of the window she had to stop going further or else she would have collided with none other than Lucas himself.

"Did I come in a bad time?" he asked.

"No you didn't, I was just going to get some fresh air," she replied not wanting to admit she was planning on finding him.

"Can we talk? Out here is fine since you did say you want some fresh air," he said.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" she asked sitting on her window sill.

"I wanted to apologize. For the way I acted on the plane. I should have been more supportive of your decision but instead I acted selfish and spoke out of ignorance of your wants," he said.

Maya looked at him dumbfounded. She was not expecting that. Okay, maybe she was. He was Lucas the good for god sakes.

"It's okay," she managed to say.

"Really?"

"Really," she confirmed.

The great thing about Lucas is that he has no problem admitting that he was wrong. He was an all-around good guy.

The bad thing about Maya is that she will never admit she was wrong unless she has to or she is pressured too. She was no angel like him. Pride will be the death of her.

"Okay then… so… you hungry?" he asked.

She didn't notice it until now, but he clearly came straight here after practice rather than getting a bite to eat.

"Yeah, you treating me?" she said with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am," he said smiling.

* * *

-Diner-

"Anything new with you?" Lucas asked as he took a bite of his burger.

"Nothing eventful. Mainly working in an art project for you know, the yearly arts competition. I may or may not enter…," she said.

"Nothing eventful?! Maya, that's pretty big! You should do it," he said.

"Easy for you to say Huckleberry, but I don't like dealing with pressure," she admitted.

"I think you're just being insecure," he said bluntly.

She glared at him.

"Yes I am Sundance and there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Yes there is! You can't keep it from holding you back, you get nowhere if you do," he argued back.

Not wanting to say anything more since she knew he was right, she stuffed her mouth with the tuna melt.

Childish, she knows. And she knew he knew.

She saw Lucas smirk.

"If you do decide to enter, do you mind if I come and support you?" he asked.

She looked at him in awe with mouth full of food. She was touched that he would ask even though that was somewhat expected from him.

At the moment she could only nod and stuffed her mouth with more food.

* * *

-One week later-

Maya has yet to decide if she wanted to enter the competition. Sitting on the stool eyeing her work of art that was right in front of her.

It was the painting of Pappy Joe's wife. The image that he described to her. It was still unfinished but it was coming together little by little. She had hoped it would do justice to the beauty he had remembered.

She had worked non-stop during her free time in her studio that her step-father had set up for her in the attic. She would forever be grateful to him.

Looking at the time, it was already 11:45 pm. She knew it was time to call it a day since it was a school night.

* * *

-After a shower-

As she was putting her hair in a bun, she heard a knock on her window.

"Farkle, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I didn't want to stay home so I came here. Can stay the night?" he said inviting himself in.

"That's fine but does your parents know? And is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, and no, actually I don't know," he said making himself comfortable in the queen sized bed.

"What's the matter?" she asked turning off the lights and getting underneath the covers as well.

"I'm confused," he admitted.

"About?"

"About my feelings for Riley," he said. "And about school."

"Let's start with school, what's going at school?"

"I love the athletics program, but I feel like they don't put enough emphasis in science," he said.

"So you feel like you're not reaching your full potential in science?" she asked.

"Basically," he said.

"You know….," she started conflicted whether or not she should suggest a potential secret exposer program to him.

"You know that school Da Vinci Academy?" she asked.

"Yeah, I heard that their arts and science program is incredible," he said.

"I heard that they have an after school program that starts at 4:00 pm to 5:30 pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It's like a cram school for advance science. Its open to everyone who passes their placement test. You don't have to be student there to take be part of the program," she said.

"Really? How did I not know about this? How did you know about this?" he asked suspiciously.

"I have a classmate who goes to that program," she said, 'Now let's talk about Riley," she quickly changed the subject.

"I think I'm in love with her," he blurted it out.

"I saw that coming," she confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"You've always had a soft side for her Farkle, it looked like it was more than friendship," she said.

"It's not going any further than friendship," he said.

She knew exactly where he's coming from.

"You still like Lucas don't you," he asked.

"Yeah," she answered after a minute.

Farkle didn't want to tell her, but he had a feeling that Lucas may like her back. It wasn't evident during their freshman year, but it became so much more obvious after she left. He also thought that it was the reason Lucas and Riley didn't work out. Lucas was used to having Maya around. He would always go to her first. After she left and saw her less often, he may have realized that Maya was the one he needed subconsciously. And yet, he's still too blind to see it as any more than a simple friendship.

"Maya, lets skip school tomorrow," he said.

"You know that's the wrong thing to do Farkle," she said.

"I know, but I never do anything. I don't want to be stuck as goody-two-shoes Farkle," he said.

"There's nothing wrong with that," she said.

"I know that too, but I'm confused and need to breath, but I'm afraid to do it alone," he said.

She knew exactly where he was coming from again.

In her case, when she skipped school during her lowest moment, she didn't go to anyone.

And here was Farkle. He was looking for someone to lean on.

"Okay Farkle, we'll skip school tomorrow, but we're letting our parents know," she said.

"You've really matured Maya," he complimented.

"I know," she smiled smugly.

"And Farkle,"

"Yeah,"

"Thank you for depending on me," she said sincerely.

"I'm glad I came to you," he said.


	6. Chapter 6 Logic

A/N: Didnt get a chance to proof read this. But I also didnt want to keep you guys waiting.

* * *

"It feels weird skipping school," Farkle said.

"Because it's wrong. It's your conscious telling you it wrong," Maya said.

"The guilt doesn't feel so good," he said.

"No it doesn't. Come on, walk faster. I want to get to there before the course starts," she said seeing the school from where she stood.

After some consideration and internal debate, Maya had decided to bring him to Da Vinci Academy knowing that she will be exposed.

There is no situation where Maya wouldn't want her friends to better themselves.

She will probably regret this temporarily since her teacher is the program instructor. An extra pile of study material will probably be there waiting for her once he sees her and finds out she played hooky….

"Here we are Farkle. Welcome to Da Vinci Academy, where all your nerdy dreams comes true," Maya said.

"This place looks like it came from a movie. Even the students and their uniforms!" Farkle said with admiration.

"Yeah yeah, follow me," Maya said grabbing his arm and leading the way.

"You sure know your way around here," Farkle commented.

"I sure hope so. I do go to this school after all," Maya admitted.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"They have a great Arts program here, that's why I chose this school and it wasn't too far away from you guys," she said.

"Wow Maya, I'm impressed and envious at the same time," Farkle said.

"Here we are, be careful, the teacher here used to teach potions at the school that only gifted children goes to, he's not so nice and has greasy hair," she joked as she opened the door to the class.

"Maya! You weren't in class today. Is everything alright?" the teacher asked as soon as he saw her. He looked and seemed the exact opposite that Maya had portrayed. He was a well groomed man who was around his late forties.

"Everything is all right Mr. Baggins. I have this friend here that needed my wisdom," she said.

"Well you missed class today. If you stay for this course, I won't assign you any additional homework," he said.

"You're really not giving me a choice here now are you… do you mind if my friend Farkle sits in? Farkle this is Mr. Baggins, he's from the Shire," she said.

"Very funny Ms. Hart. And Farkle, it is a pleasure to meet you. Do you have any interest in science?" he asked.

"Do I?! I live for science!" Farkle said a little too excitedly.

"Did you hear about the man who got cooled to absolute zero?" Mr. Baggins asked him.

"I did, i heard he's '0K' now" Farkle answered and both burst out laughing.

Maya looked at the two in disbelief. Nerds… nerds to her left(Mr. Baggins) and nerds to her right(Farkle). They're everywhere.

Mr. Baggins and Farkle continued their discussion about science and new discoveries overly enthusiastically for her taste. Their conversation was beyond her comprehension in the world of science. Beyond the high school science curriculum. There was no way she was going to pretend to know what the heck they're talking about so she sat in her seat.

Moments later, more students had entered the class. Farkle and Mr. Baggins had ceased their conversation.

"I'm guessing you like the 'chosen' one?" Maya asked.

"He's amazing!" Farkle said in awe.

"He is. He used to be one of the institute professors at MIT. I wasn't paying attention to which department though. Anyways, he left that job to work here because like Mr. Norton, he was growing concern for the decrease of interest in the sciences amongst the young adults especially amongst females. Aside from his day job, he started this program and he's not getting paid for it either," she explained.

"I'm very jealous you have a teacher like him Maya," Farkle said.

"You don't have to be. Enroll in the program Farkle. Sure it takes time away being with the others every other day, but they'll understand," she said.

"I will Maya and thank you," he said giving her a hug.

"Oh, by the way, remember how I told you about a classmate that goes to this program?" she said.

"Farkle!" Both turned to the direction of the voice.

"Maya, you brought Farkle here," Isadora said in a matter of fact way.

"Hey Smackle," Farkle greeted.

"Greetings Farkle, I supposed Maya exposed her safe haven to you," Isadora said.

"She did, you never mentioned that you came to this school," he said.

"Indeed. Maya is my friend too and I respect her wishes to be sequestered," she said.

"Thank you Isadora…. You make it sound a lot meaner when you use big words," Maya said.

"Affirmative Maya, I have been told that numerous times. Farkle, if you're here to try and win me back, I am afraid it is too late as I have moved on," she said as she took a seat on the table next to Maya's and Farkle's.

"I'm happy for you. Who's the luck guy?" he said truthfully.

"She didn't really move on. She's part of our one-sided club. Although in her case it might not be so one sided if she just CONFESSED," Maya said turning to Isadora giving her eye daggers.

"Maya, I am not easily pressured. Besides, a way to a man's heart is playing hard to get," she said smartly.

"No it's not, it's food. And playing hard to get doesn't get you anywhere but unwanted drama. Stop researching love in the internet. All that stuff is bogus," Maya said.

"Yeah Smackle, you must have learned something while we were together," Farkle said.

"I acknowledge the fact that I have learned many things with you, but there is always more to learn," she said.

Maya and Farkle sighed. Isadora was a helpless case when it comes to love. She treated it as if it was a science project. Very understandable in her case and there has been a lot of improvements since they first met her.

* * *

-Topanga's-

"Farkle, where have you been?! I was so worried," Riley said rushing in to hug Farkle.

Lucas and Zay had a concern expression on their face as well.

"Yeah man, we called you every hour, why didn't you pick up?" Lucas asked.

"Sorry, I should have called back. I was actually with Maya the entire day," Farkle said.

"What? How come we weren't invited?" Zay asked as if he was betrayed.

"It wasn't really just to ditch school. I went to Maya because I felt she understood the most of what I was going though… Honestly I don't even have the words to describe it, but I'm glad I went to her and everything is all better now," he said.

"That is so unfair! Maya, when do we get a you and me time during school," Riley asked turning to her best friend.

"Not anytime soon honey. I don't want my after school activities filled with homework and makeup work," Maya said.

"Farkle, I'm glad you're okay, but where did you two go," Riley asked.

"A science class," Farkle said.

"It was so exciting," Maya said sarcastically.

"Hold up hold up! You two ditched school to go to school? Am I missing something here?" Zay asked.

"Not really. In Farkle's world, it makes sense," Maya said.

"Yeah, you're right," Zay said understanding the logic.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the absence and the quick chapter. Its all part of the build up. Next one should be longer. I got caught up on a couple things and, also, I was really disappointed with the Ski Lodge episodes. Rant Start: I hated how they portrayed Maya as if she only like Lucas because she was protecting Riley. Seriously?! Ummmm… no…. Not believable. Badly written episode. Just horrible. Worse that I had ever seen in my life. In real life, that's a betrayal to your BFF if you ever try to get with a person that they like and not actually really liking them. I was super turned off by that and the fact it was Josh telling her that she didn't like Lucas. Manipulative much? Can they please write Maya's character as a person that can think for herself rather than having someone like Riley (made her think that Maya was trying to be her) or Josh (made her think that Maya only liked Lucas to protect Riley) or anyone who influence her so negatively! No hate on Riley. I actually really adore her. But I mean come on?! What right does Josh have to say that?! They hardly ever interacted and he never really saw her in any way but as a child until that episode. I can go on and on but I wont. Glad we have fanfiction to make the story go our way lol Rant over.

Anyways I should be updating very soon. I actually have another Lucaya storyline in mind after this. Hoping this story will be no longer than twenty chapters. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7 Neither Do I

A/N: So I changed a couple things from past chapter.

1st Change: The summer vacation is now spring vacation from Chap 2.

2nd Change: Conor's name is now Ryan from Chap 3 or was it 4... I couldn't commit to the name Conor. Just didnt click for me.

* * *

\- Da Vinci Academy: Art Class -

"Look who showed up for school," Gerald said.

"It would be illegal if I didn't," Maya said.

"So while you were out yesterday, Mrs. Watson wanted us to work on a piece of anything our creative minds can think of. It's really giving time for those who entered the competition. You planning to enter?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. You entered didn't you?"

"I did. If I get at least the top 10, I told myself I would finally ask Isadora out," he said.

"Why don't you just ask her out now?"

"Because, at least it would seem like I was good enough for her. She's a genius and I don't really have anything to show for," he said.

"Are you kidding me? Isadora don't care about stuff like that… Maybe a little, but I think you would be surprised of her response if you ask her out," she hinted.

"I don't know…," he said.

"Gerald, you're one of the top in our district in Football and Soccer. On top of that, you're really gifted in Art, I don't understand why you're doubting yourself whether you're good enough or not," she said.

"She's smart. So smart and accomplished so much! How could I not be intimidated by her? I'm just a jock who likes to doodle!"

"I'm not going to repeat the ego boost I tried giving you, but if being top 10 gives you that courage to ask her out, then I'll be rooting for you," Maya said.

"Thank you Maya. I'm glad you finally understand. What about you? If you enter and end up being one of the top 10, why don't you tell the person you like that you like him, or her, I don't judge. I'm kind of shipping you and Ryan," he said joking on the last part.

"I'm not interested in Ryan," she said flatly.

"I know but he's not that bad. Sure he's a ladies man, but he said he would change the second you show interest in him," he said.

"I know he's not a bad person, but I can't bring myself to be with someone when I'm thinking of someone else," she said.

"Isadora told me about your little crush on that guy from Abigail Adams High School. No. 1 quarterback of our year. Quite handsome too. You have great taste in men," he said.

"Did she also tell you that he's in a on-and-off relationship with my best friend?"

"OOooo that sucks. Yeah, you're better off forgetting about him and go for Ryan," he said knowing that Maya was really close to her best friend.

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Do you know what you're going to paint for the competition if you enter?"

"I do. I have two works in mind. One of them I got an inspiration from someone I met at Texas. The other will be something that reflects me. Like a story of my life in a painting," Maya said.

"I think whatever you decide, it will come out amazing," Gerald said.

"Thank you. I really hope so."

* * *

\- Outside the Subway Station -

She didn't notice it at first but the person in front of her was none other than Lucas the good.

"Fancy meeting you here Sundance," Maya said from behind.

"Maya (smiles when he sees her), I haven't seen you in a while," Lucas said.

"Well if you weren't so busy with football and all… just saying… How's that going for ya?" Maya said.

"It's been tough, the couch is really pushing us," he said.

"No pain no gain!" she said as she gave him playful punch on his arm.

"Is that your strongest punch? Cause its really weak," he teased.

"Wasn't trying, didn't want to ruin my nails."

"Sure you weren't and why are you out so late?"

"I stayed late at the art room. I didn't realize it was already dark by the time I left."

"Working on anything in particular?"

"Yeah… the piece that I'll be entering. Haven't decided which one I'll be entering. I have two. One I'm working on at home and the other at class."

"That's awesome Maya! So you put your name up for it. When is the exhibit?"

"In a month…. Same day as the football championship… I'll show my face and then I'll be leaving to watch the game," Maya said.

"What time will it be and how long, I'm sure I can make it after the game," he said.

"The exhibit ends at midnight. There's no point because you'll be too tired. Besides, there's probably going to be a big party for the team."

"Maya I don't care about the party. I care about you. Let me be there for you," he said as he gently took her hand into his.

She squeezed his hand in response and sighed.

"Okay. We'll go after the game," she said.

"Great, is there a dress code?" he asked.

Slipping her hands away from his, she took out her phone and texted him all the info.

"There, now you have everything you need to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home," she said.

"I can accompany you," Lucas offered.

"It's okay Lucas. I know you're tired. I'll be fine," she assured.

Lucas was about to argue but stopped himself since it has been a long day for him and his mother was expecting him home soon.

"Okay. Text me when you get home," he said.

"I will," she said waving goodbye.

* * *

\- Riley's House -

Rather than going straight home, Maya had went to Riley's and made sure to text Lucas where she was at so he wouldn't worry. Something she had done many times when they would hang out and refuse his offer to walk her home.

"Peaches!" Riley said happy to see her best friend entering her window.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" Maya said.

"I know, after school activities has been taking up so much time and then homework," Riley said.

"How's cheer going for you Riles? Couch still giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah, I wonder if I should just give up and do something else."

"If your hearts is no longer into it, then quit. If you still love it, continue doing it," Maya said.

"You're right Maya. What was I thinking?!"

"You weren't."

"Yeah…" Riley said with a dreamy face.

"So I entered an art contest and it's scheduled on the same day as the football championships. Do you think you'll be able to make it after? Lucas already said he would,"

"I don't even know why you even ask. Of course I'll be there! And I just texted Farkle and Zay," Riley said as she press sent on her phone.

"Maya, you should sleep over tonight. Tomorrow is Saturday and we can go shopping," she suggested.

"Okay, I'll let my parents know."

"I already did after I texted Farkle and Zay," Riley said proudly.

"Let's build an ultimate FORT!" Maya said excitedly.

"YAY! I'll grab more pillows and blankets!" Riley said.

* * *

\- Inside the Blanket Fort -

When the fort was done, they both were laying down looking at the fake stars from the mini planetarium that Farkle had given Riley for her birthday.

"Ummm Maya… Is there something going on with you and Lucas?" Riley asked suddenly.

"What no?! Of course not!"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I wouldn't be mad at all."

"What are you trying to say Riles,"

"That I love you and I want you to be happy. You and Lucas both."

"Still not getting where you're going with this,"

"I know you still like him. And I know you never stopped. I think you should tell him."

"Riley don't be silly. Don't step aside because of me."

"I'm not Maya! I moved on. I realized that his heart wasn't mine to begin with. I think we stayed together as long as we did because it was safe. The longer we stayed together, we realized that our relationship was more like of a brother and sister… And when I see both of you together, I can't help but feel like you two were meant to be."

"Honey, you're talking as if we're in some sort of Disney show."

"BUT IF you do decide to go for him, don't let me hold you back anymore. I would actually be happy for both of you."

"I can't just make Lucas like me out of nowhere."

"If you weren't so focus on not hurting me, you would see what everyone else sees."

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Change of subject! I think I like Farkle!" Riley suddenly blurted.

~ moment of silence ~

"... Was that really hard for you to say?"

"YES! It's Farkle of all people! And why aren't you shocked?!"

"Because our connection is so strong that we already know each other's secrets... And you kinda looked happy when he said he broke up with Isadora."

"I didn't think I was that obvious…. Do you think Farkle likes me back?"

"I think you should ask him and see what he says."

"Why, that's why I have you. You ask him for me."

"Nooooo Riles… You have me as a shoulder to cry on if he rejects you or to celebrate if he likes you back."

"Do you think it will change the relationship if I do tell him?"

"Yes but don't be scared because it could possibly be the best thing that will ever happen to you."

"That's impossible Maya. Because you're already the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I know. And you're the best thing to ever happen to me too," Maya said.

"I hope that no matter what happens, all of us can remain as close as we are now..." Riley said in a sleepy voice.

"Me too.." Maya whispered.

* * *

\- Da Vinci Academy: Art Class -

Monday during Art class, Maya had pondered her thoughts on what Riley had said Friday night rather than focusing her attention on the unfinished piece in front of her.

Riley would be happy if she pursued Lucas… But how would Lucas feel? Does he even like her that way? Does she have the courage to tell him?

"Earth to Maya, you still alive?!" Gerald said waving a hand in front of her to get her attention.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out. You okay?"

"Yeah just thinking."

"Very intently… Class is over."

"Is it?"

"It is. You going to watch football practice today? Ryan would be really happy if he sees you. And today is a special type of practice. We're going to be training cardio with Abigail Adams High School."

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah. Cheer will be there too. So your Crush and all your BFF's will be here. Actually, they're already at the bleachers."

"How much does Smackle tell you?"

"Quite a bit."

"I thought so. Ask her out already."

"Patience Maya. The time will come. You coming or what? I have to get changed in PE clothes."

"Yeah. Wait for me," She said packing her brushes.

"Been waiting since 3 min ago."

* * *

\- Da Vinci Academy: Entrance of the Football Field -

"Oh look. The Abigail Adams HS already has their fan clubs watching them from the other side," Gerald said pointing at the swarm of girls on the other side.

"Fan Club?"

"More like Fan Girls. That team is also known for their good looks. Lucas was their number one. Followed by Farkle… you know… Isadora's ex…. "

"Seriously?! I thought that only happens in those Japanese comic books for teen girls that Smackle reads!"

Maya looked towards the bleachers. Unintentionally, her stomach suddenly had butterflies when she saw Lucas. She had to admit that he looked really good in that Letterman jacket.

"Ms. Hart. I'm glad you're here, now I don't have to find someone. I need your help." The football couch said out of nowhere.

"For?" Maya asked knowing she was going to be stuck doing it. Mr. Brady was not someone to say no to.

"I need you time the other teams dash."

"Maya. Long time no see!" the couch from Abigail Adams High School said when he came out the door.

"Hey Mr. Davidson, good to see you," she greeted.

"MAYA!" a very happy voice said from behind him.

"RILEY!" she said just as enthusiastically as her best friend.

"I see you two know each other, now go change to your PE clothes. You too Mr. Anderson(Gerald)," Mr. Brady said.

"You look so cute in that uniform!" Riley said admiring her.

"I know." Maya replied smugly.

She got to admit. Her Uniform looked pretty damn cute. Black and white plaid short skirt above her knees but not too revealing. Collard White Shirt with a black tie(currently worn) or bow and a black blazer with her school symbol on her left chest. Occasionally she would wear a cream colored vest underneath her blazer but it wasn't required.

* * *

As they both were walking towards the ladies lockers, they had seen the Abigail Adams Football team waiting outside the men's guest locker rooms. More than likely someone forgot to unlock it for them.

"Hey Maya," Farkle said when he saw her.

All the guys turned towards them and the guy next to Zay did a wolf whistle directing it to Maya.

Zay hit him in the back of his head. "Have some respect. Didn't your mama teach you better," Zay lectured.

The guy only looked down ashamed in response.

"So you go to this school," Lucas said with a smile.

"Yeah," she nodded. She had no idea why but she became suddenly shy.

"Are you guys locked out?" she asked.

"Yes we are," Farkle said.

Maya walked towards the mens locker room and opened the door slightly.

"Gearld! Ryan! Are you guys in there?"

"Yeah we're here, whats up Maya?" She heard Ryan respond.

"Do you have the key to the guest locker room for men?"

"Yeah, be there in a sec," Ryan said.

"Ryan will let you in," She told them as she entered the ladies locker room not waiting for their response.

* * *

It was a bit chilly outside and she did not have a jacket in her locker. She had left it in her main locker…

She was stuck with shorts and a plain white shirt with her school crest in the back.

"You even look really cute in your PE uniform…" Riley said as soon as she stepped out of the locker room.

"Yeah but its cold and I left my jacket in my locker," she said.

"Here Maya, I have a jacket you can use," Lucas said as he pulled out a red track jacket with his Last name in the back that he had for Track. "I would give you my Letterman since its warmer but I left it in the lockers."

"Thanks!" she said gladly accepted and putting it on.

She didn't realize how small she was compared to him. His jacket was huge!

"You would look better in my jacket," she heard Ryan say near her ear.

"No." She flatly replied.

"If you would only give me a chance, I guarantee you would fall head over heels with me," he said with confidence.

"No." she said again.

"You'll warm up to the idea eventually. Here's your clipboard," he said handing two clipboards to her, "Give the other to Isadora when you see her."

"K. Thanks," she said.

"Well well well, so I was right. He does like you. Looks like someone has a rival," Zay said putting an arm around Maya teasingly.

"He likes every girl and who has a rival?"

"Nobody Maya, nobody," he said with a knowing smile.

"Lets all go to the tracks so I can record your times. Riley, you do the same for the guys in my school," she said as she lead the way.

* * *

\- Da Vinci Academy: Football Field -

"So you're interested in Maya," Lucas said approaching Ryan.

"I am and I have no intention on backing down," Ryan said challengingly.

"Yeah. Neither do I," Lucas said just as challengingly and then walked away to join his team.

* * *

A/N: Say what?! Lucas finally stepping up?! We'll see what happens in the next chapter! Until next time folks!


	8. Chapter 8 Cupid From Hell

-Da Vinci High School: Guys Locker Room-

"You and Lucas were pretty at it," Gerald pointed out.

"We established a non-violent enmity today," Ryan said as he put on a clean shirt.

"I noticed," Gerald said.

"Wasn't referring to practice," Ryan said.

"It's about Maya isn't it? She knows who she likes and it's not you."

"I know. But everyone needs a rival right?" Ryan asked rhetorically with a smirk.

"Don't play games Ryan. Maya is a good girl and she's been through enough. Don't make things harder for her," Gerald warned.

"Believe it or not, I really do like Maya and I only want to see her happy even if it isn't with me. I'm just seeing how far he will go to win her over. Call me a cupid from hell," Ryan said smiling wider as he closed his locker.

-Da Vinci High School: Guest Guys Locker Room-

"Lucas, buddy old-pal, you and Ryan guy, never seen you that aggressive in the field before," Zay said.

"Don't know what you're talking about buddy," Lucas said.

"What's going on with you man? After you saw Ryan basically proclaiming that he liked Maya in front of everyone, you've been no other flavor than sour," Zay pointed out.

"Been in a good mood all day," Lucas assured.

"oh, I don't know, you seem like you were jealous. You act like you like Maya or something,"

"I do like Maya,"

"We all like Maya but you don't see us acting like _that_ ,"

"I like Maya more than a friend," Lucas admitted casually.

"(shocked face) You finally admitted it! FARKLE GET OVER HERE!" Zay said yelling for Farkle.

"Whats going on?!" Farkle said rushing to their side.

"He finally realized his feeling for Maya!"

"FINALLY! Took you long enough!" Farkle bellowed.

"I've always known," Lucas said nonchalantly as he stuffed his dirty clothes in his bag.

"Since when?!" the two asked shocked.

"Around the time Riley and I broke up for the last time. You can say my feelings for Maya was part of the reason for the break up."

"That long?! You knew about your feeling for Maya that LONG?! All this time we thought you were just dense!" Farkle exclaimed.

"I know. I thought I would lay low until everything calmed down. I wouldn't want Maya to think she's rebound," Lucas said with a shrug.

"Wow, you're not as naïve as we took you for," Zay said patting his best friend in the back proudly.

"Thanks…. I think," Lucas said confused.

-Next Day: Da Vinci Academy: Lunch-

"My calculations were correct. Abigail Adams High dominated the friendly competition last night," Isadora said.

"You don't need to make calculations to make that type of prediction Smackle," Maya said.

"And you don't need to rub it in…" Gerald said not wanting to be reminded of last night so called practice turned to competition.

"Let's change the subject shall we? The dance is this Friday. Maya would you be a doll and accompany me to the school dance?" Ryan asked.

Maya looked at him speechless. "She'll go!" Isadora answered for her.

"Smackle!"

"Please Maya. I want to go but I don't want to be alone! And it's a lot cheaper if you go with a date," Smackle begged.

She did remember Isadora saying that she wanted to go. Even if she had a date that night, she still wanted Maya to be around in case anything gets awkward.

"Urghhhhh Smackle why are you doing this to me! Fine Ryan, I will go with you because it's cheaper and here's my half for my tickets," Maya said grabbing his hand and stuffing the money.

"No need, I can buy it for both of us," Ryan said.

"No I insist. Please take it," she said.

"Okay if you insist, what time shall I pick you up my dear?" Ryan asked.

"No need, I'll meet you at the entrance,"

"I like it when you play hard to get," Ryan said.

"Stop talking like that. You sound like the making of a rapist," Maya said.

-Friday Night at the Dance-

Maya had completely forgotten about the game that Lucas and the guys were playing that night. Riley had texted her in the morning to remind her.

She had never missed a game! This would be the first and even though it was not big deal, it really felt unsettling to her.

"Maya, you look beautiful," Ryan said approaching her. She had worn a knee length chiffon orange dress matched with nude heels. Her hair was in a 'messy' bun with a tiara like headband.

"Don't get too excited, this is only 20%," Smackle said as she walked up to Gerald.

"Well, it's better than zero. Shall we?" Ryan asked offering his arm to her.

She chained her arm around his and gave him a smile. "Sure."

"You're going to dance with me at least once right," he asked.

"You are my date. I wouldn't do you wrong," she said.

~Later in the night~

Maya had been distracted all night.

"Maya, let's get out of here and watch the game," Smackle said.

"But….."

"I already talked to the guys while you zoned out, c'mon, we should be able to catch the second half if we leave now," Smackle said as she got up heading for the door.

\- Abigail Adams High: Football Field-

Abigail High had won the game. As the team were celebrating, Lucas caught a glimpse of Maya on the bleachers. He was awestruck by how beautiful she had looked. She was clearly only 20% and he can only imagine what 100% looked like. He broke away from the team and headed her way.

"Hey, I didn't think you made it," he said.

"Never missed one yet," she said smiling at him.

"We're going to Topanga's after this, mind sticking around to wait for me?"

"I'll be right here."

"Okay, I won't take long."

She watched him run back to the field and to the locker room.

"You two are really in your own world. He didn't even notice I was here," Smackle mumbled.

Maya turned to her. She herself completely forgot she was there as well.

It took him about 30min when he finally came back to her and showered.

"Hey Isadora, did you just get here?"

Maya tried hard to hide her giggle.

"I was here the entire time, now if you'll excuse me, I will be heading out to find the others," Smackle said as she got up and walked away.

Lucas turned his attention to her.

"Lets go Milady," he holds his hand to her.

She gladly took it as she walked down the stairs.

"So what's the occasion?"

"School dance. I couldn't concentrate knowing that there was a game going on today so we left and here I am," she said.

"I hope your date wasn't too disappointed on you leaving," he said.

"Ryan wasn't expecting much. I only agreed to go because Smackle wanted to go."

"Ryan? You mean the guy that proclaimed that he liked you in front of everyone," he said calmly.

"He does that all the time…"

"And you, do you like him?"

"He's a great friend and he's charming but I don't see myself falling for him anytime soon."

Lucas nodded. Not wanting to talk about Ryan any longer as he didn't want jealousy get the best of him, he decided to move on from the subject.

"Let's not go to Topanga's. Let's go somewhere else," he suggested.

"What do you have in mind?"

He smiled at her.

"You'll see… Just trust me, you'll love it," he assured.

Maya let out a wide but a shy smile, "Okay. I trust you."


End file.
